Simple Realisation
by linstead1234
Summary: little things happen. Things that can affect your entire life. But sometimes, the little things that change your life make it better. LINSTEAD with occasional BURSEK
1. She was off limits

The intelligence unit sat at their desks early one Monday morning. Sargaent Hank Voight opened the door of his office to address his unit. "We have another active gang case. Two 16 year old girls. Dead."

Erin gasped, she hated cases like these. Gangs were enough trouble, but when kids were involved. It was too tough. She glanced over at the man sat across from her. He looked at the floor, lost in sadness. He hated these cases too. She studied his reactions as he learnt more about the case, this man had been through everything.

"Erin!" Called Voight, pulling her away from her thoughts, "Fall out, we're going to get this gang."

Erin nodded at Voight and rose from her desk. Her eyes met her father figure "You okay kid?" He asked, she nodded at him and walked down to get her bulletproof vest.

Jay watched Erin struggling to put her bulletproof vest on. He laughed at her, then wandered over to help her. "You'll never learn will ya Lindsay", he laughed playfully. She took the chance to elbow him in the ribs. "You're such a loser, Halstead."

The unit reached the warehouse where the murdering gang were hiding out. Voight nodded at Atwater to break the door down. As soon as that happened, all hell broke loose...

Each member of the unit took immediate cover from all the gunfire. Flashes of bullets lit up the room. Antonio shot several gang members in the legs, making them fall to the ground, writhing in agony. Jay held one man to the ground with a gun to his head, for he had tried to shoot Erin in the head. He watched her clear the room, she was so amazing.

Erin entered the back room. "Clear" She shouted, that was before she saw him, the man had a huge rifle, aimed straight at her head.

"Look... man put the gun down, and i'll let ya go, just put the gun down" The man stood closer, staring into her brown eyes with his ice blue.

"Listen man, put the damn gun down or I'll put you down" Shouted a familliar voice, it was him. Erin relaxed, but only slightly. There was still a gun aimed at her head.

"Sorry buddy," laughed the man, "You've shot my whole gang, so surely it's only justice for me to kill a cop, just one, this one. She's very pretty, maybe she's better off dead." The man continued to taunt Jay, who was now joined by Rusek.

"Boss, we have a situation"

The cruel man smiled once more before stepping back. He aimed his gun away from Erin's head, down to her chest. "Only fair" He grinned, before firing directly at Erin, who collapsed to the ground immediately. The man then aimed his rifle at himself and fired.

Jay dropped his gun and ran to Erin's side, holding her in his arms. She was bleeding heavily creating a puddle at Jay's feet. "Hey," He whispered, "Erin, you need to watch me, watch my eyes, stay awake." Erin was drifting, he was loosing her. "Erin!" He shouted, "You need to stay awake because I love you, this team loves you, I love you Erin" He pulled her closer, the one girl who he had ever felt anything special for, he didn't like the word, but she was his soulmate.

Paramedics arrived seconds later, securing Erin on a gurney. "She's lost loads of blood, let's get her to med." Shouted Brett. Jay hopped into the ambulance with her, never would he leave her side through this.

She squeezed his hand, pulling him closer to her, "Jay," She whispered, "I love you too, you big idiot..." Her words drifted away when she passed out, blood spat from her mouth.

Doctor Rhodes rushed her into the OR, leaving Jay with just an acknowledgement. The rest of the unit arrived seconds later. "How is she?" Asked Voight

"She's in emergency surgery, I... I dunno what'll happen Sarge, he didn't say, I didn't even get to say goodbye..." That moment broke the entire team.

"Halstead, what don't you understand about off limits?"


	2. Everything was perfect

Halstead stood so he was face to face with Hank. "Sarge, I know you never wanted this; but I love Erin and I know you do to. I can't loose her, if I loose her I don't just loose the girl I really love; I loose my best friend, my partner and the person I want to spend the rest of my days with. I want her to be my forever. Is that a problem?"

Hank stared at the young detective, oh how he reminded him of himself when he and Camille were younger. So in love. So perfect. This man was the one, he knew it from day 1, no matter how much he tried to scare him away from the girl he saw as his daughter. He couldn't.

Voight smiled brightly at Jay, "Kid, if I had to give that girl to any man to love, you'd be my top choice. Always." Jay grinned at his boss, then raised a hand to shake. Voight, instead, hugged the young man tightly, "we're gonna get through this kiddo" he whispered.

After what felt like hours, doctor Rhodes appeared in the doorway. "Surgery went perfect, guys, she's gonna be fine. Jay, she's asking for you."

Jay followed the doctor to Erin's room on the second floor. He lit up as soon as he saw her beautiful face.

"Hey," he whispered "I'm so glad you're okay." He leaned into her and briefly kissed her nose

"Jay, what was said, in front of Voight, it could get us in trouble."

"Erin he knows, he knows I love you, and he's fine with it."

Erin cried, not just because she loved Jay, but because Hank understood. Everything was perfect.


	3. You are off limits

Voight came to see Erin a few hours later, Jay had fallen asleep in the chair beside Erin's bed. His head in her hands. He saw Erin was still awake, she just watched her worried boyfriend rest for the first time in hours, since before she was shot. "Hey kiddo." He whispered.

"Hank." She grinned at her father figure, "looks like this ones had a busy day." The pair stared at Jay, who had seemed to move closer to Erin in his sleep. "Well," Grinned Voight, "you've got yourself a keeper haven't you?" Erin nodded in agreement.

The pair sat in a blissful silence for a few moments. They often did this when Erin lived with Voight. After he had saved her from Bunny.

Voight stood and sat on the bottom of Erin's bed. "We've got a few things to talk over. You and Jay can still be partners. Well at least until you are married... Don't get any ideas though..." Erin laughed at Voight, he was never good with the whole relationship topic. That was Camille's field. Voight continued, "no making out in the break room... There's a window there...which is see through... I don't need a whole unit needing their eyes washed out after seeing you and Halstead undressing each other." Erin laughed hysterically, this was so awkward. "Hank, please stop with the details, I get it, PDA's are gross; it won't happen. But you've gotta treat Jay like my boyfriend out of the unit, you won't be his Sargent, or mine. You'll be my dad, so extra protective." The pair laughed again. "Well if he hurts you I can break his scull... As your dad..."

Voight left the hospital quite late. After Erin's hospital room door closed, Jay was immediately wide awake.

"Jesus, I thought he'd never leave!" Said Jay, who had been listening to the entire conversation. " one thing he'll never need to worry about is me hurting you..." He leant over and placed a soft kiss on Erin's lips, "Because you're the one who hurts me" He chuckled playfully. Erin playfully hit him in the ribs, so Jay rolled his eyes and gave Erin the 'I told you so look'.

"You know," Jay started, "Will said that you could be discharged early... But... Only if you have somebody to look after you, who has medical training." Erin smiled at Jay, biting her lip slightly.

"Whatta you suggesting Halstead?"

"Come stay with me for a few weeks, you've said yourself I'm a good housewife. I cook, I clean, I can drive us to work and home. And... Will will be there to make sure your okay. So what do you say? Come live with me for a bit?"

Erin smiled at him, "fine, but just for a bit. I don't want you Halstead boys getting used to having a hot woman around. Will might fancy me."

"Will knows you're off limits"

"Oh am I?"

Jay playfully kissed Erin again, oh how he loved her. These next few weeks were going to be perfect.


	4. I don't wanna see another small coffin

Two weeks later...

Waking up was Jay's favourite part of every day. He would open his eyes and the first thing he would see was her. Her brunette hair spread almost evenly between his chest and her pillow. He brushed an untamed strand of her hair away from her eyes gently with his thumb. He placed a gentle kiss where the hair was. "Morning baby" she whispered sleepily, "I've gotta shower." She attempted to stand but Jay pulled her back into his arms, pulling her into a deep kiss. When they broke apart, they struggled to catch their breath. "I should shower with you, just in case you need protecting. That's what good partners do!" He picked Erin up and carried her into the bathroom.

The pair later arrived at the 21st district. Everything seemed normal, Erin had fought Jay to drive and had won. Rusek stood in the parking lot chatting to Atwater outside his car. "Oh speak of the devil" He shouted loudly so the pair would hear. "Morning Adam." Shouted Erin brightly out of her window. Erin and Jay hopped out of her car and walked over to the men. "So..." Started Adam, "had a good 'rest'?" Erin hit Adam playfully. Laughing. "Yes," she smiled, "Feeling much better now." They all laughed at each other, and went inside to the district.

"Bethany Jones, 15, kidnapped on her way to a youth club in a rough neighbourhood." Announced Antonio who stood at the whiteboard. "Her parents say that they've never had any gang problems, but Mouse's computer records say different. The parents had a son, who is 19, Paul. He and his old school friends are known members of the gang 'Serpent'."

The unit stared at each other, confused. They'd never encountered this gang before. Antonio continued, "a new gang is always a positive and a negative. The positive being that their street cred sucks, so they can't reach out to other gangs for help. The negatives being that we don't know a damn thing about them or what they're trying to achieve with a 15 year old girl. Furthermore we've gotta sort this now. Before a girl gets killed for no reason. I spoke to the parents. There's an old factory where they believe the gang to be hiding out. Let's move!"

Erin stood up from her chair very quickly. Kids. Again! She stood up so fast, she went lightheaded. "Erin, you okay?" Asked Jay, who had been sat behind her. "Yeah, just stood up to quickly, I'm fine Jay." She replied.

The unit arrived later at the factory. Erin could not help but flashback to their last raid. The one that nearly killed her. That day changed her life completely. She was allowed to love the man of her dreams; even though it was forbidden. Her partner and best friend was also her boyfriend. And the man she had always seen as a father accepted and loved her relationship. So not all bad things can come from a near death experience.

Atwater broke the door down whilst announcing "Chicago PD, hands up", Antonio entered first, he had such a good shot.

The factory was rotten and mouldy on the inside. What looked like an entire gang were in cover behind old bins or metal containers. None of which seemed to have any weapons.

"Stay down!" Ordered Olinsky to some of the men, each of them took one glance at the gun he held in his hand and followed his orders. Voight strolled around the room, searching for a weak target. "You!" He pointed his gun at a small weak-looking man who hid behind an old bin."Y-yes?" He stuttered, his hands held above his head. They shook slightly. "Where's the girl? The 15 year old girl that has been abducted. Don't give me any crap, I want an answer." Voight was angry, evidentially worried for the young girl's welfare. "She-she's downstairs, in the b-basement. They have guns." Said the scared man.

"Thank you." Said Voight softly, "Atwater, Antonio, Rusek, with me, we will go down this way" Said Voight gesturing left, "Olinsky, Lindsay, Halstead- That way." He said gesturing right. "I want this girl alive, at all costs. I don't want to see another small coffin! Go!"

The unit headed downstairs into the basement. The room was mouldier than upstairs and smelt damp. Jay lead the way down onto the right side of the basement.

The unit wasn't the only side with access to weapons, as before they knew it, a massive explosion swept them all from the metal staircases they stood on...


	5. That's him isn't it?

Explosives ripped apart both staircases leaving the intelligence unit in grave danger.

'Can the guns just stop!' Thought Jay, his entire body flooded with unbearable pain. He heard shouting, screams of pain. Luckily he didn't recognise these screams. It wasn't long until the pain overcame him again and he drifted into the darkness

Antonio had fired many rounds at his opponents. Him and Rusek being quickest to react. They had planned this attack, they wanted to take out the team. It looked as though they had succeeded. Antonio looked into the dust where the staircases had been. Nobody else stood. The staircase they had come from was rocky rubble. Surely they can't all be dead.

"This is Detective Antonio Dawson, we have possible mass casualties regarding the Intelligence Unit. Roll Ambos and immediate SWAT backup. Proceed with caution. We have two men left."

The two men fired for what felt like hours, days or weeks. They had both received their fair share of injuries. But they were alive and grateful for it. But they had to pray for the lives of their team. The people they loved so much.

"Chicago PD!" Shouted familiar voices. It was Burgess, Roman and Platt, alongside more uniformed officers.

"Dawson... What the hell happened?" Asked Platt

"A gang, a new gang, they wanted their first legacy to be taking down our unit. They faked a kidnapping, which they knew we'd be involved in. Then they got us here. Made it seem easy upstairs. It was a death trap. I-I dunno, I don't dare look. We've taken down all of the gang. But I can't look Trudy, not if they're dead. They're my family." Antonio, a man who was so strong, so fearless, broke down in the arms of Platt.

"CFD medics!" Called more voices. Antonio looked up, firehouse 51 got the call. So firehouse 51 came to help.

Together the two services served with each other as one. Truck shifted the rubble and Squad rescued the men. Jimmy and Brett stood waiting to help.

"I got Voight!" Called Cruz, who pulled the older man from the rubble. Voight looked around that was only three of them. His entire team.

"Erin? Halstead? Anybody?" He said between coughs. Brett gave him oxygen and checked him over. He was also lucky.

"I got Erin and Olinsky!" Shouted Severide, Olinsky stood and walked over to the EMTs, Erin was carried by Kelly.

"Haven't called me in a while have you?" He whispered, hoping it would make her show some sort of reaction.

"Well Kelly, I'm spoken for." Smiled Erin

"Good guy?" He asked

"The best." She replied

"Where is he, I wanna meet him."

"He was beside me, wasn't he?"

"Erin... We haven't found Jay yet." Interrupted Voight, walking over to where she lay on a gurney. "We'll find him kiddo, I swear to god. And whoever the hell else is behind this, they'll never see the light of day again. You've gotta stay strong."

"Atwater!" Shouted Casey, as he rescued Kevin from the rubble. He was in bad shape. He was covered in blood and had an obviously broken leg.

"That just leaves Jay!" Announced Voight, who had held of Erin's hand so very tightly.

The firefighters fought the rubble, hopelessly searching for Jay. After many minutes, Capp pulled him from the rubble. He was so broken.

"Brett!" Called Capp, "he's not breathing"

"Jimmy bag him. Okay charging paddles to 200... Clear!"

Nothing...

"Charge again...250... Clear!"

Nothing...

"Push Epi... Charging to 300... Clear!"

...

"Brett I've got a pulse!" Shouted Jimmy

The entire team breathed a sigh of relief. Jay was okay.

...In Chicago Med...

"What ya got for me Brett?" Asked Dr Rhodes, looking at the broken body of Jay Halstead

"Police Detective, trapped under rubble for at least an hour. He coded on scene. We were able to resuscitate him."

"Usually you tell me name, age, gender then injuries. Who is this man?" Asked Rhodes

"Dr Rhodes, this is Detective Jay Halstead, Dr Halstead's brother. The whole unit was targeted."

Rhodes moved Jay into a room quickly, ordering scans and X Ray's. "April, can we get a line in please. I think he's gonna need the pain relief."

Will Halstead walked into the room, hoping to help. "Will I need you to be elsewhere." Shouted Rhodes, who was under lots of pressure.

"You look like you could use a hand, Connor."

"Will get out and help somebody else, now!" Shouted Rhodes

Will left the room and went to see Maggie at reception. "What we got?" He asked Casey, "Male, 25, detective in intelligence. He was trapped after an explosion. Not the worst off. We've got others coming in."

"Crap." Said will to himself, "Atwater, it's Will, I'm gonna fix you up"

Natalie appeared behind him. "An entire unit. Targeted." She muttered to herself. Erin was brought in next, with Voight stumbling behind the gurney she lay on. "Erin its Natalie; I'm gonna run some tests. Are you allergic to anything?" Erin shook her head and pulled at the mask on her face. "J-Jay, how's Jay." Erin gestured to the room where the man was in fatal condition. Wills brother could die and he didn't even know he was there.

"Choi," shouted Natalie, "Can you run some tests on Erin, I need to find Will. His brother... He's in there with Rhodes. He might not make it."

Natalie ran to the room where Will worked on Atwater. "Will, we need to talk." There had been some friction with the pair after Will got in trouble for ignoring a DNR. "What Natalie?" He asked

Will stared down at the woman he had always admired. This couldn't be real? That wasn't Jay. He would've noticed. Natalie reached for his hand but he pulled away. He ran over to where his brother was. He was still struggling.

"Rhodes. That's him isn't it? It's Jay."

Connor nodded at him. Wishing it wasn't his brother who clung onto his life. "Connor, " said Will, begging himself to stay together, "please save my brother, please." Connor looked at the man he had never seen eye to eye with. The man who never accepted him. Will was a good man. Strong. He was an amazing doctor, who cared so much about his brother. "Will, I'm taking him to surgery now. He's gonna get through this."

"Natalie I have Detective Lindsay's bloods. You've gotta see this." Natalie looked at the results. "Do you think she knows Choi?"

Erin was coming round after a long sleep, feeling much better. Dr Manning had been waiting for her to wake up. "Hey Erin how're you feeling?"

"Better." Replied Erin

"Good." Smiled Natalie, "Erin, I need to discuss some test results with you." Said Natalie, who came to sit at the bottom of Erin's bed. "Erin. You're pregnant"


	6. Baby you have to choose

...In Jay's Head...

Jay was sat at his desk, like he would do every day, in the 21st District. Everything felt so normal. One major factor wasn't normal; Jay was alone. He called for anybody, but he was completely alone. This wasn't real. It couldn't just be him.

He left his desk and wandered down the stairs to Platt's desk. It was also empty here. What the hell was going on?

"Jay." Said a familiar voice, Jay turned suddenly to see the woman he had loved since 'hello', Erin.

"Thank God, Er, I was so confused, where the hell is everyone?" He asked her

"They're at Chicago Med." She replied, her eyes gleaming with tears

"Why? Erin why are you crying, what happened?" Questioned Jay ,he moved towards her, reaching for her hand. But he couldn't take it.

"Oh Jay..." She whispered, "You're dying... You're in Chicago Med barely holding on. I'm here because you need to make a choice."

"What choice Erin?" He asked

"The choice between life and death." She replied, wiping the tears from her slightly rouged cheeks

"I wanna live Erin. I finally have everything, I've got the job, the girl, my brother, my family is this unit. And you. Why would I ever leave that behind." He said, also beginning to let tears roll down his cheeks.

"Jay, honey, if you choose to live, you've got to fight, right now. You need to want to live. I need you to fight honey. Baby. I need you..." Erin's voice trailed off, she was gone.

Jay spent moments pacing, accepting what the love of his life had just told him. He was going to die, leave her, leave the rest of them. He needed to fight. He needed to be with her.

...Back in reality...

"Dr Rhodes he's losing so much blood!" Warned the nurse

"I am aware of that, damnit, Jay fight!" Shouted Rhodes. Jay Halstead lay on the table in the OR, barely clinging on to his life. "He's gone into V- fibr... Charge internal paddles to 200... CLEAR!" Shouted Rhodes... Nothing "Charge to 300, CLEAR!" ... "Heart rate is back up to normal. Damn. Thanks buddy." He said to Jay. "Now, if I can find the source of this bleeding... Ah" Rhodes located the source of bleeding in his abdomen.

Jay had made his choice. It was always going to be to fight. He had fought for so long. In the Rangers, in the CPD, now he was going to fight to be there for his family.

Voight paced across the ER waiting room, he couldn't go and see Erin without knowing about Jay. He knew he was what she cared about right now. But Voight couldn't help but wish it was him in Jay's position. He should've gone down with them. The others had Antonio, who was as well trained as they come. He should've been the one on that table. Not the young man who has fought for everything.

Rhodes located Voight in the waiting room and ran to him. "The surgery went amazingly! Dunno how he's managing but this kids a fighter. I think he's gonna make it."

Hank grabbed Rhodes' hand and shook it violently with pure joy. "Thank you. Thank you Connor." He said to him. Hank breathed a sigh of relief and broke the news to the other detectives, who were also joyful. Jay was okay.

The final person to tell was Erin, who slept silently in a room on the second floor. Her injuries weren't severe, yet she was still being kept in. Hank wondered why. "Erin." He said softly as he walked into the room. "He's gonna be okay, kiddo, he's a fighter." He walked to her bedside where Erin broke down in relief. Hank hugged her soothingly, but she still cried. "Sup, kiddo?" He asked his adopted daughter

"Oh Hank," she sobbed, "somethings happened, that I never thought would have."

"What is it kiddo?" He asked, confused

"Hank I'm two months pregnant."

"What. How?"

"I think you know the biology part don't you?" Erin laughed

"Obviously Erin. But you've only been living with Halstead for a couple of weeks. And when you were shot; they must have know. Mustn't they?"

"They didn't do as many tests, plus Natalie wasn't my doctor then, she's a paediatric surgeon, she wanted to check."

"Erin, is the baby okay?" Hank asked, voice concerned again

"Nat said it looked good, guess it's a fighter like mummy and daddy" she smiled, "so when can I see him?" She asked

"Rhodes said he's gonna come and get you when he wakes up kid, until then rest...mummy." Hank smiled again.

A few hours later Dr Rhodes came to collect Erin. He insisted on her travelling down to Jay's room in a wheelchair, much to Erin's displeasure. But she agreed to, if it meant she was able to see Jay.

When she entered his room in the ICU she had expected much worse. He had a few wires hooked up to him which she guessed were monitoring his heart rate and providing him with pain relief. When the door opened he lifted his head sharply.

Will was sleeping in the chair beside Jay, Erin was rolled to the other side of Jays bed, she held his hand and squeezed it tightly. "You scared me. You scared me so much Jay!" She shouted, causing will to wake from his nap. "Well..." He interrupted, "I'm gonna go do some work." He said, so he had an excuse to leave the room. "Erin, you know how happy I am to even hold your hand right now?" She let tears roll down her cheeks at how sweet her bruised boyfriend was. "I love you Jay. No matter how much I hate you for nearly dying on me. I need you now more than ever." Jay looked at his girlfriend confused, why now?

"I've gotta tell you something." She said finally breaking the silence

"What is it, Er?" He asked

She didn't reply, instead, she took his hand she held very tightly at his side and placed it onto her belly. Jay looked at her, astounded. "You're... You're..." He stuttered, tears filling his eyes. Erin nodded, "I guess our baby is one hell of a fighter Halstead, cause it's survived so much. I'm two months pregnant Jay!" Jay looked astounded again. "Baby," she said "We're gonna be parents." She leant over to him and kissed him softly. They were so happy.

"Gross! Get a room!" Interrupted a familiar but playful voice, Rusek. "Jay man, how're ya doing?" He asked, he had a black eye, cuts and crutches. "Been better, but you're pretty broken too man so you can hardly talk!" Responded Jay.

"Least I'm not milking it like some of us." He gestured to Jay, "Erin, I thought you liked tough guys." He joked. Erin turned to Rusek and laughed.

The whole unit had gathered in Jay's room, Will and Natalie had also joined. "So." Started Voight, I believe our fellow detectives have gathered us here to spread some news. Erin."

Erin cleared her throat "Well I know these past few days have been tough. But... I'm pregnant!" The whole unit cheered and hugged each other. Antonio was first to Jay. "Man, I'm so happy for you! You're gonna be a great dad! You can't beat being a parent. It changes you." Jay smiled at the older detective. He couldn't wait to be a dad.


	7. A Hospital Visit

Jay woke to the sight he always loved. Erin asleep beside him. Now more than ever he could see her baby bump poking out from under her shirt. She was nearly 12 weeks pregnant now. She had began showing so quickly. She made the most of her time sleeping comfortably; although she fought a constant battle with morning sickness. One morning around 3 am Jay had found her asleep on the bathroom floor. He would always wipe her face and take her back to bed. She always appreciated this. Today, he didn't wake Erin as they weren't working. Erin was on desk duty which she hated. But she was never alone, she always had Mouse. Burgess had been detailed up to Intelligence to cover for Erin.

Today was the day where they would finally know what gender their baby was going to be. Jay secretly wanted a little girl to spoil. Erin thought that he wanted a boy, but he liked leading her to believe it. After some time, Jay realised he needed to wake Erin. She would be moody today as she wasn't allowed to eat before her appointment. She rolled over so she was facing him; still fast asleep. "Morning beautiful." Jay whispered kissing her nose softly. Erin yawned sleepily, "Damnit Halstead, I was having a good dream, then your stupid face ruined it." She flirted. Jay pulled her closely to him kissing her cheek and neck. His hands travelled to her small baby bump. Erin rolled onto her back. "Hello baby," he whispered, placing a soft kiss onto her belly, "this is your daddy. Mummy and I can't wait to see you kid, today we're gonna have a picture. I love you so much little one. " "Also you have a beautiful mummy." He added

Erin sat up slowly, she was so hungry already. "Erin." Said Jay softly

"Yes." She replied, standing and stretching

"You know I'm not eating either. After the appointment we can go and get pizza at that nice Italian place across town. My treat." He said sweetly

"Oh..." She started, walking over to him, "what the hell did I do to get so lucky, huh?" She smiled "Jay you never fail to make me fall in love with you again, and again and again." Jay smiled at her and leant down to kiss her on the cheek. "I love you Erin." He said.

The car journey to the hospital was very exciting. Both Jay and Erin were excited to see how their baby was doing. Erin wanted to start shopping. So she couldn't wait to know whether she was buying baby stuff for a little boy or a little girl.

At the hospital, the pair had only sat down for a few minutes before Natalie came to fetch them. As she was Erin's doctor when she found out she was pregnant, she thought it only fitting that she was there for Erin throughout the pregnancy. And as she was friends with Will, she felt a closeness to the family.

Erin lay on the bed and pulled her shirt up, revealing her bump. Every time Jay saw the bomb he was mesmerised by how perfect being a parent could be. More importantly, how perfect Erin was. Ever since she found out she was pregnant she practically glowed constantly. Natalie turned to Jay and said "Are you excited about the baby, Jay?"

"I can't wait! Words can't describe how excited I am to become a father." He replied happily.

Natalie turned back to Erin, smiling. "So Erin, this liquid is probably going to feel cold, trust me, I've been there." She said smiling, putting a gel over Erin's belly. She hovered the scanner over her belly until she found the perfect place. Jay stood beside Erin holding her hand. "Ah, here we are." Natalie said. The couple seemed mesmerised by the image shown to them. "Well guys," she started, "it looks as though you are having a little girl." She said, grinning.

Jay's heart leapt. "A little princess." He said smiling at Erin. Erin nodded, her eyes glistening with tears. "Well..." She said, "I got you all wrong baby, I thought you wanted a boy." Jay shook his head, "as if I cared what gender the baby was Er, all that I cared about was that I was having a baby with the person who I want to spend the rest of my life with." He kissed her forehead softly, and Erin allowed the tears from her eyes to fall. "How many copies would you like printing" Asked Natalie. "3." Replied Jay

"3?" Questioned Erin

"One for you, one for me and one for Hank, surely he'd like to have a picture of his grandchild." Smiled Jay.

"You Halstead... Make me feel like a very, very lucky lady." Said Erin

"I think I'm the lucky one, cause you're beautiful." Flirted Jay

"I love you so much!" Said Erin passionately

"That feeling is beyond mutual baby." Grinned Jay

The couple left the hospital, each with a photograph of their daughter. As they got into the car Erin asked, "Can we stop by at Hank's. I want to tell him now." "Oh absolutely!" Jay replied

The car pulled up to Hank's house and the couple got out and walked to the door. Jay held Erin's hand tightly and rung the doorbell with his other hand. Hank came to the door and was beaming when he saw the couple. "Hey Hank." Said Erin smiling, giving him a hug and a quick kiss on the cheek. "Hey kiddo" he replied. Jay stepped in afterwards, reaching his hand out to Hank, who shook it kindly. "Its good to see you both!" He said happily.

They sat at the table and Hank brought drinks over. A beer for Jay and a glass of soda for Erin. "So." He said "how was the scan?" He asked

"Amazing!" Replied Jay happily

"I brought you something Hank." Said Erin

"And what would that be." Said Hank, smiling.

"A picture of your granddaughter." Said Erin, practically glowing again. Erin reached into her purse and took out the picture. Passing it over to Hank.

"She's so well developed already!" He said, smiling again. "She's such a fighter, just like you two. I can't wait to meet her!" He said brightly.

"Hank I've got something to ask you, well we do." Said Erin

"Anything." Replied Hank

"Well..." Started Jay, "Up until a few months ago I always saw you as my sergeant. You are such a strong and respectful man. But also, Hank, you are loving, caring and brilliant. I would really love it, and I know Erin agrees, if after little one is born you agreed to be her godfather. I couldn't think of someone better to protect my... Our little girl."

Hank stood, looking the man who had promised to love the girl he had raised to be his daughter unconditionally. Jay was a good man. Jay also stood. Hank walked over to the younger man and said "I'd be honoured."

The two men looked each other in the eye, until Jay did something he never thought he'd do. He hugged Hank. Erin looked at the two men. They and the baby were her whole world. She couldn't ask for anything better.


	8. Hostages are innocent people

Jay shook Erin gently to wake her up. It was still dark outside. "Hey Erin, I've gotta get down to the district, there's been a major breakthrough on the gang. We've nearly got the guy." Erin looked at Jay, he was so passionate about his work. "I'll come to. I can do errands for Mouse." Jay was hesitant, she really needed to rest. But he thought she should go, as last time they dealt with these people he nearly died.

The roads were deserted, it was strange. Jay turned to glance at Erin, who looked pale. "You okay Er?" He asked. She shook her head, morning sickness had kicked in badly. Jay quickly pulled the car over. Erin practically threw herself to her feet and threw up. Jay jumped out of the car. "No. Jay get back in the car. I'm fine." She said to him. But he walked over to her, and rubbed her back comfortingly. When she felt better he had found a tissue in the car and handed her some gum. He was always prepared for her occasional sickness.

When they arrived at the district all members of the unit were at their desks. Voight stood at the whiteboard. "Halstead, Lindsay, glad you're here, sorry it's early. But we have a hit" the whole unit was focused on their Sergeant. They had taken this attack very personally and Mouse, who had been the only unit member not to be injured during the attack. He seemed to feel guilty as he almost lost his entire team.

"Now," began Hank, "We all remember this man." He said pointing at a picture on the whiteboard. It was Pulpo. "Pulpo has been in Statesville since he abducted Diego. However I have inside informants who say he got out. They've covered it the hell up! So tonight we are getting him back behind bars for life. Now word on the street is that there is a massive drug deal going down at the docks. He's gotta be there. My CI said its going off in less than an hour. So briefing is short. Remember, if it all goes bad, if you've got the shot that could save someone else. Take it."

The unit headed downstairs to suit up. Halstead put his bulletproof vest on and loaded two guns. His close range pistol. And the rifle if things went bad. It shouldn't go bad.

Adam watched Kim carefully. She and Atwater were partners again, like before. They'd barely spoken since she called it off. He wanted to talk to her. To argue about how much he loved her. But he couldn't even form the words. Instead he had to loose her. 'Just go over and say hi' he thought to himself. He plucked up the courage to walk over to her. "Hey." He said, she smiled at him and Atwater went to talk to Halstead. He understood. "So..." He started. Then his nerves got the better of him and he trailed onto the opposite of what he wanted to say. "So you left some stuff at my place... I dunno if it's important, I don't want you to be without them if they mean loads. Like I could bring them in tomorrow, or you could collect tonight I don't mind... I..." His voice trailed off. Kim smiled at him "Well I'm going to Molly's later with Roman so I'll come by after, if that's okay?" Adam nodded and went to get ready to leave. Erin stopped Jay as he prepared to get into the car with Antonio. She grabbed his hand and said "be careful, you don't have me as backup." He grinned and replied, "I'm sure Al will look after me." Erin responded with "If you get hurt, I'll kick your ass. And so will bump" she gestured to her belly. Alvin honked to signal it was time to go. Erin kissed Jay quickly and headed back upstairs to help out Mouse.

Hank was first to arrive at the docks. Using a pair of binoculars which Alvin leant him, he found the boat his informant had told him about. The seacrusher. This was happening, and he had to stop it.

Hank lead the way through the trees down to the boat. Antonio followed closely behind Voight. His second in command was always there. Halstead and Olinsky stayed up high. They needed to have the shot if things went bad.

Voight found the front door of the boat, signalled Atwater to break it down. He clearly shouted "CPD! Drop your weapons and get down on the ground!" The men in the first room were putting up a bit of a fight, but nobody messes with this unit. As the unit headed deeper into the boat they saw no sign of Pulpo. Where was he?

Jay and Alvin stood at the top of the hill monitoring the scene. They radioed Voight asking for any Intel. Nothing was happening.

Burgess was at the back of the unit. She checked there was nobody hiding in doorways as she passed. Nothing. Something didn't seem right. Before she knew it something hit her head, causing her to fall. Everything went dark.

She wasn't lying down she was moving. Her legs were letting her walk but she had no idea how, he looked around, there was a man dragging her around. Not just any man, it was him, it was Pulpo.

He laughed evilly as she tensed. "Sleeping beauty awakes. Now not only am I leading your stupid unit round a boat for nothing, I have a hostage. As if a CI would give information on me. Is Voight really that stupid." He dragged Burgess out of the back of the boat.

Alvin watched the boat like a hawk, he saw him. And Burgess. "Crap, he's got Burgess." He said to Jay "Jay stay here, I don't want him knowing you're here. I know you can do this. Stick to the shadows and find the shot."

Alvin ran down to the boat where Burgess was being dragged further down the dock. "Pulpo let her go." Shouted Alvin, Pulpo turned harshly. Pulling Kim closer to him, he reached for his gun and placed it to her head. "Ah Alvin, I wondered where you were. Oh, I completely forgot..." He stroked Kim's hair. "Isn't she beautiful. She'll be less beautiful with a bullet in her head so put your gun down!" Alvin followed his orders. Pulpo looked over Alvin's shoulder, the team had left the boat,

"Back off! Or she dies!" He shouted, "Put your guns down!" The entire unit followed the order given. They had to, they couldn't let him kill her.

"Pulpo." Said a voice from the crowd of detectives. It was Adam. "The woman you have there is a brilliant cop, a wonderful woman and a damn right better person that you or I will ever be. She also was not in this unit when you were captured. If you believe in honour, honour her by not spilling innocent blood." Pulpo smiled cruely, "if you don't make it as an officer you could become a politician because that was moving...er... Adam. Moving yes, but aren't all hostages innocent. Yes. She's a hostage, she's my revenge. Deal with it" he grinned again, Kim writhed as he rested his finger on the trigger of his gun...

Bang

Pulpo fell to the ground, a red gaping hole in his head. Kim was released from his grip, clutched her neck where a bruise had began to form. Voight held her hand and radioed for an ambulance. Brett and Jimmy turned up. Adam stood close by as Kim was checked over. Brett concluded that Kim was going to be okay, so she didn't need to go to Chicago Med. "Maybe I should go to Molly's then." She joked.

It was Jay who took the shot and ended the life of Pulpo. He had no regrets.

Burgess met up with Roman and Brett at Molly's. She had just finished explaining what had happened to Roman when Brett walked over to them. The pair exchanged a few glances and eventually Kim gave them the 'you kids have fun' look and the pair left the bar.

Kim sat at the bar drinking the beer Roman had bought her when she heard footsteps behind her. "I'll buy your next drink." Said a familiar voice. Adam. She turned to him and asked, "did you really mean what you said earlier? About me being a good cop and a good person." Adam nodded "If I didn't mean it I wouldn't have said it." Kim looked at him closely, he looked so fed up. "If I was such a good person, I wouldn't have left you Adam." He studied her face for a while. Before saying "you know I still love you right?" She nodded. "Wanna get out of her?" He asked, she nodded again. Maybe she hadn't really left him.


	9. The question

Kim woke up where she always loved to be. Beside him, beside Adam. He was still sleeping peacefully beside her and she was still encased in his perfect arms. Her head rested gently on his chest, it just felt so right. She felt his breathing change below her and his head nuzzled against her. "Morning." He whispered sleepily

"Morning." Grinned Kim

"Well..." He started, "That was interesting..." He grinned, kissing her forehead softly.

Kim nodded against him. Is this what they needed? After the experience with Pulpo yesterday, she had feared for her life. She feared being without him. "Adam..." She started, but he stopped her.

"Kim, you know I was gonna put him down myself right? I just... I know we broke up, but I..."

"I love you too Adam." Finished Kim

Adam stood up from the bed, pulling something out of his dresser. He knelt down and said "I know I have messed up, but you need to understand that you are my everything. I don't want you to be my yesterday, or my last year. I want you to be my tomorrow. I want you to be my wife, Kimmy. Will you please please take me back?" His eyes glistened with tears

Kim nodded, "yes...I love you Adam."

...

Jay woke up early and left his apartment silently. Hoping not to wake Erin. He drove to a house he had only been to with Erin. Hanks house.

He got out of his car and walked to the front door. Ringing the doorbell nervously. The man who he had so much respect for answered the door smiling. "Morning Jay." He said happily, Jay couldn't get used to Hank not referring to him as "Halstead". "Sarge, I really need to talk to you about something." He said nervously

"Anything." Replied Hank

"Well..." Started Jay, "I've been thinking a lot, I love Erin so much and with the baby on the way, with me and her living together, I just kinda wanted to do things right, you know?"

"What are you asking me, Jay?" Asked Hank

"Erin is your daughter, she adores you, I think you're brilliant, Hank do I have your permission to ask for Erin's hand in marriage?"

Jay reached into his pocket and pulled out the most beautiful golden ring, with a stunning diamond on it. His hands were shaking with nerves.

Hank smiled at Jay, "Well, kid, I know I seemed a bit off about you and Erin at first. But I wouldn't ask for a better man for her." He said kindly

"Also," he added, "which member of my unit helped you pick out the ring?" He asked, grinning

"Well I spoke to Mouse first. He was so happy for me. Then it was Antonio. He knew an amazing jeweller from when he proposed to Laura." The two men nodded

"When do you think you'll do it?" Asked Hank

"Well I wanted to do it today, at the district, can you help me?"

"Of course." Replied Hank

...

When Erin woke Jay wasn't beside her, which was quite unusual. She walked into the kitchen to find a note on the counter.

Erin,

I've been called into work, you and our little princess looked so peaceful 3

Hank will pick you up at 9:30.

Love you,

Jay xx

Erin looked at the clock; it was 9:15. "Crap." Thought Erin. She ran and jumped into the shower quickly.

She was still getting ready when Hank arrived. But he had a key so she didn't need to leave her bedroom. "Hey, kiddo its me, you nearly ready?" He called

"Just a sec." Responded Erin.

The pair then left the apartment and headed to the district.

...

At the district...

"Platt, can you stall Erin there when she comes in. For like five minuets. Then tell her she's needed upstairs."

Trudy nodded at the young detective.

Upstairs Jay had left some roses and a note on Erin's desk. He was really doing it. There were notes all around the place, leading Erin to where they all get suited up. The place Jay fell in love with her, but he didn't realise. There were roses down here leading to the car. All of the other detectives were spread out elsewhere. Other than Antonio. He was with Jay for moral support.

Erin entered the district and was greeted warmly by Platt. They talked for a few minutes about the baby, before Hank ended the conversation and sent Erin upstairs. At her desk she saw some beautiful flowers which she picked up. The note fell onto the desk and read.

Welcome to work! Go get a coffee beautiful.

Erin went into the break room where Adam sat at the table. "Morning mummy." He smiled. Handing her a note that said: you're doing well, now go and find your leather Jacket. ;)

Erin always kept her leather Jacket in her locker. When she went into the locker room she saw Roman and Burgess who smiled at her. She opened her locker at found not just one leather jacket but two. One was hers. The other was baby sized 'this man' she thought to herself smiling. There was a note attached to the jacket.

Like mother like daughter, I guess. Now my princess, let's test your memory.

Remember the place where I asked where you'd be without me, well I'm there. Come find me :)

Erin went downstairs, where the unit suit up for raids. Her eyes widened, the room was filled with roses, and her car. How strange. In the window it had a huge sign that said 'This is what you get for letting me drive :)' . The room was empty. The garage door opened, and in walked her boyfriend and one of her best friends, Antonio. "Good detective work, Linds" shouted Antonio.

Jay walked over to Erin. "Now, you have one more thing to do." He smiled

"Jesus Jay, I'm 4 months pregnant, slow down." She smiled flirtatiously

Jay knelt down, "Toni." He said, Antonio handed him a black velvet box. Erin's eyes immediately filled with tears.

"Erin, I know this isn't exactly the right order but I have a question for you. We have been through hell, but somehow we're both still here. I wasn't a believer in fate. Not until I met you. It was fate that we fell in love and our daughter is what helped us realise exactly how stupid we really were. But Erin I love you so much. And bump of course. Erin Lindsay will you make me the happiest guy ever, and marry me?" Jay got down on one knee and opened the black velvet box.

Erin stared at her amazing boyfriend, whose hands she noticed to be shaking, she grinned at him and said "I'd be a massive idiot if I said no. Yes Jay!" She let tears roll down her face as she stared at Jay, he was also crying. He gently put the golden ring onto Erin's finger and kissed her hand softly. Erin held his hands and pulled him into a hug. "I love you, you big idiot."


	10. What is this hell?

Only the dim winters moon lit the warehouse. Many men, covered in old scars, tattoos or piercings gathered. Waiting to be addressed by their "leader". When a faceless man entered the room the muffled sounds of men talked silenced. He escaped the shadows into the moonlight and smiled sickly. "Gentleman. Welcome. My fellow convicts, we have a mission." Gregory Yates addressed his congregation like a priest would. "We are all victims of Hank Voight and his pathetic department. They don't understand our past; they care about Hank and his silly ideas. I welcome you to get your revenge."

Only a few men stepped forward in agreement. The rest fumbled out into the darkness. "Cowards." Mumbled Yates, only 10 remained. "Now, we hit Hank Voight where it really hurts. May I introduce Miss Erin Lindsay, Hank's basically adopted daughter. I have... A history with Miss Lindsay, so I would love some, alone time. Now do I have your assistance?"

Jay woke to the sound of his phone buzzing. Erin lay fast asleep beside him. Her baby bump was ever expanding and she looked more beautiful than ever. He picked up his phone carefully trying not to wake Erin. "Tonio" he whispered "Yates has what...shit..." "Er I've got Erin, no worries. I'll keep her safe. We'll be at the district in an hour."

Jay shook Erin gently and muttered "baby come on, wake up. We gotta go" Erin rolled over stubbornly "Halstead I don't have to work today." Jay looked at his confused fiancée. He had to explain how Yates, along with other convicts, escaped prison. He also had to admit they may be after her.

The pair got into the car and were only a few blocks from their apartment before a strange van pulled out of a side road. Hitting their car directly on Jays side. Erin remembered men in masks and fire. Oh the fire. It hurt her head. Then she blacked out into the darkness.

Matt Casey and Kelly Severide were on the scene of the crash. "This is Tonios friend. I better call him" shouted Casey. The two Emergancy departments worked as one. Trying to rescue Jay from the ruins of his car. Voight dived into the ambulance, desperate to stay with Jay.

"Erin." Screamed Jay, pulling himself up. Hank held the young man down. "Jay relax you were in an accident."

"But Erin."

"I know Kid, but the unit is on this. We're gonna get her and forensics are gonna have to clean his brains off the walls of whatever shack we find him in."

"Voight what if he... And hurts the baby?" Sobbed Jay, Hank pulled him into a hug, soothing him carefully.

"If he touches either of them, he will be in a morgue." Replied Hank coldly

...

Erin opened her eyes slowly. Damn her head hurt. She was handcuffed to a bed, just like one you'd find in a hospital. But she was in a warehouse. "A Detective Lindsay, you're awake." Said the cruel voice that haunted her nightmares. He stepped out of the shadows. Yates. Erin tugged against the cuffs that held her down. She wasn't getting away. Not now, not ever.

...

Hank stormed around the district hoping that Mouse would find something. Any damn thing. Jay walked up the stairs. The whole unit turned to him, confused he was even out of hospital. "Halstead get back to Chicago Med!" Jay shook his head. "I'm not going to lie around. The sick little bastard has my girls. I want him dead. And I want to do it!" He was shaking with fury.

"I've got Erin's phone. It's downtown, in an old doctors surgery. Typical Yates."

"Let's get them!"

...

"Detective how I've missed that beautiful face!" Said Yates brightly. "Oh but it's not as bright as when we first met. You know before I killed Nadia... Whoops!" He teased her

Erin struggled against her cuffs, hoping something would weaken. "Oh Detective." He said "You fell into a hole didn't you. Bless. But I guess things picked up..." He gestured to her every expanding bump. "I see you're engaged. To the other one. Halstead?" He smiled at her hatred of him saying his name. "He'll find you Erin, but not before it's too late. Yates stroked her hair softly. "Oh how I've fanaticised about this day."

He moved away from the bed and took what looked like an old pair of hair curlers out of a closet. He plugged them into the socket by the bed and stepped towards her. "I remember... With Nads, she was so strong, she tried to fight me off. True she got a few punches in. She spoke of Voight and how he was going to slit my throat, but in the end she begged for her life, she told me it hurt and to stopped. She said she'd do anything. Poor thing." He laughed cruely, running a hand across Erin's face. "You're tough, Erin, let's see how tough." He picked the hair curlers up and made them make direct contact to Erin's arm. Burning her skin painfully. She cried out in agony, as he continued to burn her flesh. "You're doing so well." He said evilly.

Erin allowed tears to roll down her face. She couldn't beg for her life, the pain was too much. Instead she prayed Jay was okay, that he didn't hate her for dying, well not just her, both of them. Yates smiled at the burnt flesh on her arm. 'This is perfect.' He thought to himself. He moved his hand across her mouth and was shocked when Erin bit down on it hard. Causing him to bleed heavily. He slapped her hard around the face with his other hand and yelled "you little drug taking bitch" she was then burnt more on her other arm as punishment.

"Just kill me!" Erin pleaded, sick of the torture the sick man provided. Yates shook his head, "No not yet Erin, I need to wait for..." He stopped talking to listen to the distant sound. Gunfire. "Maybe you'll be dead soon enough."

Antonio fired many rounds taking down all the men before him. He gestured to Hank and Jay to go ahead and get Erin.

Hank lead the way further into the warehouse. He heard Erin's distant scream and he and Jay sprinted to her location.

When they arrived, Yates was sat on the bed beside Erin, one hand stroking her hair, the other hopelessly clutching a gun. "Good evening Sargeant Voight, oh Detective Halstead, I hear congratulations are in order." Yates smiled sickly, Jay stared at him hopelessly. He saw the injuries on Erin's face she was covered in blood. He looked at her arms, horrified at the burns he had caused. "Now, I hope we can have a friendly conversation. If not, I'm gonna blow her fucking brains out." Smiled Yates.

Alvin snuck behind the back of the warehouse. He had followed Erin's screams with Atwater from the outside. They located a window directly behind Yates. The two men took cover, they had to wait until Yates was at his most vulnerable.

Hank had seen his colleagues outside and subtly turned his radio on. "Look Yates, we know it's me you want, so take me. End my life right here. Erin is a victim. She didn't do anything other than her job that day, you took her best friend away. Just kill me." Hank pleaded with the man, which caused him to stroke Erin sickly. "Say goodnight Erin." He said, he punched her hard, knocking her out." Alvin left his cover, watching the man stand to full height, he took the chance and put a bullet in his head. The sick man fell to the ground, the ghost of his sick smile stuck on his face. Forever.

Jay ran to her side, shaking her, pleading with her to wake up. He studied her lifeless figure. She was so broken. She couldn't be dead. "Erin please..." He pleaded. Brett had sprinted into the room, shifting Jay to the side. "Jimmy radio med, we need to get her in there now."

...

Jay threw himself to his feet out of the ambulance. Erin was rushed into the ER. Natalie and Connor took Erin away, leaving him alone in the waiting room. Jay fell to his knees. 'What is this hell?' He thought.


	11. She already lights up my world

"Will! Please please find out what the hell is going on with Erin!" Shouted Jay. Will stared at his brother, never had he seen him so stressed. "Jay, you need to calm down! Shouting is not gonna help her." Said Will reasonably. Jay hated to admit it but Will was right. He couldn't do anything but wait for Natalie and Connor.

Jay paced for hours, praying he'd find out about her. The rest of the team were sat anxiously in the waiting area. Each staring at a different inanimate object. After a while, Jay broke the silence. "Damnit." He shouted, he punched a wall angrily, then fell to the ground. Crying. Hank threw himself out of his seat to kneel in front of the young man. "Kid. I know you're scared. But it's gonna be okay, I swear to god." Hank pulled the young man into a hug, letting him weep into his shoulder.

A few more hours passed. Will Halstead had joined them in the waiting area. He sat beside his brother in silence. Jay appreciated his brother. He didn't try and reassure him. He just sat there and silently supported him.

Natalie entered the waiting room. Each member of the unit looked her in the eye, desperate for answers. "Erin had lots of internal damage. The man had obviously put her through quite the amount of damage. We've had to take skin grafts from her leg as her burns were so severe. The next few hours... They're gonna be tough. But she's a fighter, they both are." Jay collapsed to the ground clutching his legs. They made it.

"Can I see her?" Asked Jay

"Come with me." Smiled Natalie

Jay entered the familiar maze of rooms in the hospital. He reached her room in the ICU. He found her sleeping peacefully in a bed. She was so bruised. That sick man deserved to rot in the darkest, most violent depths of hell. Jay stepped into the room, floating over to the chair beside her bed and collapsing in it.

He took her hand, moving it to his lips. "Never leave me again Erin." "Or you bump" he added. For the first time in hours, Jay Halstead could rest.

...

Erin opened her eyes, she realised she wasn't with Yates anymore. Her family had saved her. She turned her aching head to the side. Jay was still asleep, he had his head resting on her hand. Erin looked down at her ever expanding belly. Her family was together again.

...

The whole unit had been into Erin's room to wish her well. When they left Erin gave Jay a confused look. "Jay. What happened to him?" She asked

"He's in a morgue. Not here of course. Back in New York, SVU took the body away this morning. He's gone baby." Erin let tears fall from her face. Now she could really rest. The man who murdered her best friend was in hell whilst she was in heaven. Even Erin had her own little taste of heaven. Her family and a world without Yates.

...

Erin was discharged the following day. Rather than going home they did some shopping. "Erin look, we can get her a daddy's little girl T shirt!" Said Jay happily

"Just chuck it in the cart Halstead." Said Erin, chuckling. They had managed to buy every baby item they would need for a while. They had a crib, clothes, nappies, bottles and a highchair. When they reached the checkout the woman beamed at the pair of them. "You two look so happy." She grinned.

"We really are!" Relied Erin. Smiling at Jay.

"Well what can I say, I'm having a child with the love of my life, who has for some unknowable reason, agreed to be my wife." Grinned Jay, kissing Erin on the cheek.

...

Erin lay on the couch whilst Jay cooked dinner. Damn he was a good house husband. She couldn't help but stare at him as he cooked happily, singing to himself. If only Ruzek could see him now, Jay would never live it down! Jay turned and caught her staring. "Oi Lindsay, stop staring at my ass!" Teased Jay

Erin stood up, waddling over to him. "Well it's not my fault my soon-to-be husband is sexy." She flirted, "he's also a good househusband. I like that." She added. Jay playfully kissed the top of her head. "You know how much I love you right?" He asked

"Better be a damn lot since I'm carrying your baby Halstead!" Joked Erin

"Well it is!" Said Jay sweetly

"I love you too, Jay." Said Erin, smiling at her lovely man.

Voight came over after dinner. He helped Jay set up the crib. Voight was such a big help, without him, the crib would've been a chair after a variety of Jays swear words. Erin could tell Voight was also excited about the baby. He kept the photo from the scan of their baby in his wallet. When Erin asked why he simply said "she's my good luck charm, she already lights up my world." He was such a wonderful man.


	12. It's the best feeling in the world!

Erin had reached the ninth month of her pregnancy, she didn't deny it anymore; she was huge. The morning of her due date she woke up with the same back pain. "Damn it!" She said, louder than intended. Jay woke suddenly "Erin! Is the baby coming?" He exclaimed. Erin shook her head "I wish! I want my abs back, Halstead!" Jay rolled onto his side, looking at his fiancée. "I don't care how "huge" you think you are, you're so damn sexy!" He flirted, pecking Erin's lips with a kiss. "Now you go for your shower, I'll make waffles!" Grinned Jay

"Damn my house husband is so well trained!" Teased Erin

Jay was cooking happily when he felt some familiar arms wrap around his waist. He turned to face Erin. Smiling down at her. She wore one of his t shirts. "Oi, I swear that shirt belongs to me, Lindsay?" He teased

"Well Halstead, it's the only thing that fits comfortably." She retorted "plus maternity clothes don't smell like the idiot I'm in love with!" Jay smiled at her calling him an idiot. Damn he was so lucky.

After breakfast the pair decided to go and visit Voight and the others at the district. Since Adam had texted Jay saying how bored they all were.

The pair arrived at the district and were greeted by their closest friends. Antonio took Jay away and was happily enthusing him about how brilliant parenthood was.

Erin was talking to Kim about baby names. But before Erin could get round to telling her the name of their daughter, Erin felt a sharp pain. At first she thought the baby was kicking. But this pain ripped through her. Almost immediately there was liquid covering the chair Erin sat on and the floor. "Oh my god!" Exclaimed Erin "Jay, my water just broke!" She shouted. Jay sped over to Erin's side. Hank burst out of his office, evidentially hearing Erin shouting. "Ambo is on its way kiddo. Deep breaths. I'm gonna be a grandpa...again!" He cheered happily.

When Brett and Jimmy arrived at the district, Brett tried to calm Erin down. But she was so scared. "Brett... What if she comes out in the Ambo?" Brett smiled "then she comes out in the Ambo. But your labour has barely started, so I wouldn't worry if I were you." Erin relaxed slightly.

The paramedics loaded Erin up on the gurney. "Hey kid, we'll see you at the hospital." Smiled Hank, kissing Erin on the head. Jay jumped into the back of the Ambo beside Erin. "Hey baby, you're doing so great!" He assured her. Erin clung on to his hand tighter as another contraction began. "Shhhh, just breathe baby, you're doing amazing." Reassured Jay. Erin clutched his hand tighter. "Damn it Jay. I'm never letting you touch me again!" She shouted. Jay grinned at her.

They arrived at the hospital and Erin was taken into delivery. Jay was the only one allowed in with her, so he would send messages with Will to the rest of the unit. After a difficult contraction Erin slumped back on the bed crying. "I can't do this Jay." She sobbed, "what if I'm a bad mother? I didn't exactly have Bunny to look up to." Jay kissed her head soothingly. "Bunny may have not been the best mother. So don't be like Bunny. Be like Camille." Smiled Jay "and you can do this Erin. I've never heard you say you couldn't do anything. And I don't want to again. My girl kicks ass. Most of the time it's mine." He smiled. "Okay Erin," started the doctor, "this is it, one more push. Ready? 1...2...3... Push Erin!"

Erin pushed hard, squeezing Jays hand tightly.

...

"Welcome to the world princess" said Erin softly. Jay sat on the bed beside her, with his arm around Erin.

"I'm so proud of you!" Said Jay, kissing Erin softly.

"I love you!" Said Erin

"I love you more." Smiled Jay.

The couple looked down at their little girl. How did they get so lucky? Moments later they were joined by their unit, their family.

"She's so beautiful!" Said Erin, proud. "She's a strong little angel, isn't she baby?" Jay agreed. Will had joined them in the room, happy to meet his niece.

Hank, Antonio, Alvin and Will all lined up for a cuddle with the baby. She was a heartbreaker already!

"Well I think formal introductions are in order!" Started Jay

"I'm happy to introduce our little girl, Nadia Camille Halstead." Smiled Erin

Hanks eyes filled with tears as he looked down at his granddaughter. "Erin, Jay, kids I'm so proud of you... And... If my Camille was here today, I know she'd be proud... Of both of you. Damn I love you guys..." Hank hugged both Erin and Jay kindly. He picked up Nadia placing a soft kiss on her tiny head.

"Jay!" Said Will, "she's beautiful." He said gesturing at Nadia, whom was being held by Erin.

"Which one?" Asked Jay, grinning

The two men were joined by Adam. "Congrats dad." He said smiling. "So... Er, if me and Kim ever... You know... Man, what's it like being a father?" Asked Adam

"The best feeling in the world." Responded Jay


	13. She knew this pain

It was 3am and both Erin and Jay slept peacefully. Well at least they thought they were. Nadia would always wake at this time and begin crying. Erin opened her eyes suddenly, she was so exhausted. As she went to haul herself out of bed she was pushed back down by her fiancé. "Baby go back to sleep. I'll sort her out." Said Jay, kissing Erin on the forehead as she fell back onto her pillow. "I love you." She said.

Jay held his little girl in his arms, gently soothing and rocking her. "Shhhhh..." He cooed, "Nads, I love you so much." He whispered, kissing her forehead. Antonio was right, being a father was the best feeling in the world. He looked down at his daughter, she was half him and half the woman he loved. 'How did I get so lucky' he thought to himself.

Erin woke at 8am to the delightful smell of waffles and the dull sound of music playing on the radio. She loved waffles! When she entered the kitchen she saw Jay, who was shirtless, dancing around with Nadia. This just made her smile. "I don't know what attracts me more. You shirtless dancing around the room with our daughter or the waffles. Maybe it's the waffles..." She teased. Erin walked over to him and picked up her daughter, kissing her happily. "Hello beautiful." She smiled

"Hey" joked Jay.

"Just cook the waffles house husband!" Teased Erin, "Can we have whipped cream and strawberries on them... Please..." She whined

"Of course, beautiful." Smiled Jay

After breakfast the pair headed down to the district with Nadia. When they reached Platt's desk she complimented how beautiful Nadia was and cuddled her.

As soon as the pair walked upstairs their best friends and family sprinted towards them. Adam picked Nadia up out of her carrier, "come to Uncle Adam." Said Ruzek who held Nadia happily.

"Ruzek!" Shouted Voight from the door of his office, "Don't drop my Granddaughter or you and I will be going for a drive." Joked Voight

"Yeah, I'll second that Sarg!" Chimed Jay

"Wow, hey Erin... Get your guard dogs to stop." Whined Adam

"Knock it off you lot!" Chuckled Erin

"I hate to break this up, Kid, but we've gotta go." Said Alvin, evidentially worried about what he'd been told. "You want us to come? I've had enough time off." Said Erin

"You sure kid?" Asked Voight

"Yeah, Nads can go to Aunty Trudy."

...

When the unit arrived on scene what they found was dreadful. The team had been informed of screaming coming from a basement of a house. Inside, the basement looked mouldy and damp. Evidentially because of no heating. They were all horrified at the sight of nine children, all dead. Each of them died from different things. One had been shot, another strangled. What sick person would murder children?

Hank called Mouse "I need you to find out who owns this place. If it's being rented, try and get security footage. I need an ID on this psycho."

"Got it boss." Replied Mouse.

Hours later, Mouse had phoned Jay. The team headed back to the district to see what Mouse had found for them. Mouse gave the information to Antonio to present.

"Alfred Parks. Released from Statesville 3 months ago. Thought to be a kidnapper and child offender, he was arrested 2 years back for the rape and murder of 15 year old Stacy Bradly. However they couldn't prove the murder on him so he was locked away for the rape. He was released for good behaviour. Now I'm gonna take a wild guess and say this was a big middle finger to the CPD. I remember the case of Stacy Bradly. Her poor parents. They dropped her off at a friends one night and never saw her again." Antonio trailed off. "We need to get this psycho, he never should see anything but the bars of the cell he is going to rot in."

"Sarg! I've got an address. Parks' phone is currently at the White Grove Hotel. By the looks of it his credit card has got him there until tomorrow."

"Mouse. Brilliant, let's roll." Said Hank

The team suited up and got into their cars. Jay was with Erin, Kevin was with Kim, Alvin was with Adam and Antonio was with Voight. They drove to the hotel preparing to capture the sick murderer.

When they entered the hotel. Antonio went to the desk, subtly showing his badge and asking where Parks' room was. When they were told the team split up and made their way to the room. His room was on the eighth floor and half of the team approached from either the north or the south. Antonio lead one team, Voight lead the other. Antonio's team arrive first and he ordered Kevin to break down the door. "Chicago PD!" Shouted Antonio. He came face to face with Parks. "Ah Officer, good afternoon." He said sickly

"Your under arrest for the murder of nine innocent children. Get on the ground." The man got on his knees and was shoved to the floor painfully by Antonio. "Now now Officer, that's not very nice. I might just tell your supervisor." Teased Parks

Antonio looked at the man with pure disgust. He knelt down, cuffed him and pulled him up to full height. "Jay take him." He said. Jay took Parks who was now facing Antonio, who slapped him around the face bitterly. "You are scum!" He said

"Now now Officer."

"That's Detective to you, Scumbag." Shouted Antonio. "Let's go." He nodded to Jay

The unit had Parks sat in the cage. Voight was going to go and speak to him. "Well Mr Parks, it's a shame you managed to piss off my best detective." Said Voight shaking his head.

"If he was your best, I'm gonna guess this is the worst unit in Chicago." Retaliated Parks, "Actually, I met a man when I was in New York, he had a similar passion, he liked women the way I liked children. Yates his name was. He came to visit me when I was locked away. See, he knows your unit. Particularly a wonderful young woman that goes by the name of Erin Lindsay. Apparently he had the best time with her young friend, Nadia..." Voight lost his temper when he heard him mention her name. He entered the cage and punched Parks in the face. "Never...ever...mention...Nadia...to...me!" He shouted at Parks. He wiped the blood from his face and gave a sick smile. "Those children all had families. And I made sure each one of them begged for their life... Before I killed them. And the last one, who was my favourite. Ahhh... Little Georgia. She was 6, yet she begged and begged for me to spare her. She told me her mother would give her anything. You see, Hank I didn't want anything. I wanted her dead. Simple." Hank looked at him ,disgusted at the sick human. "I have to go upstairs now and speak to nine families. Explain to nine families how their children... No older than 9... Their children were abused and murdered by a sick excuse for a person who walks the very earth we do." Said Hank, his hands were shaking in anger. "You have been charged with nine accounts of sexual assault on children, along with the murder of nine children. Statesville are on their way to collect you. Don't you worry, I have men in there who will do exactly what you did to those children, to you. Don't close your eyes."

Voight headed back upstairs. Each member of the unit had to speak to a family. Platt agreed to speak to the ninth family. Erin spoke to Georgia's mother and father after she was given all the information from Voight.

"Are you the parents of Georgia West?" She asked a man and a woman. They nodded, tears brimming in their eyes. "Would you like to follow me, I am Detective Erin Lindsay." She lead them upstairs into a small room. "Mr and Mrs West, I'm so sorry..." She started as Mrs West let it a loud sob. "I'm distraught to tell you that Georgia, along with eight other children were killed after being kept captive by a disgusting excuse for a human being. Words can not describe how sorry I am that you lost your little girl." Erin reached inside a bag, as Mrs West wiped the tears from her eyes. "I found this on scene." She held a teddy bear with a heart on its belly saying 'Georgia'. "I thought having this would let you know that you still have a piece of your little girl." Both of the parents cried so loudly, which Erin struggled to cope with. "I just thought you should know, your daughter was a strong, brave little girl. She fought till the end."

Mrs West turned to Erin and asked "how do I cope with this?" Between sobs. Erin looked her in the eye. "A year and a half ago I lost my best friend due to a similar case. She was tortured, abused and murdered by a sick soul. That same soul tried to kill me a few months back. I swear to god your daughter will not have died for nothing. That man will spend the rest of his days rotting inside a cell. He will burn in the cruelest depths of hell for what he did. I'm so sorry." Erin hugged Mrs West tightly. She knew this pain, and it hurt so much.


	14. Always & Forever

I just wanted to say a MASSIVE thank you for 10K reads, I never thought my little obsession would turn into something someone actually liked. Thank you so so much. ❤️❤️❤️

Erin woke up early at Kim's apartment, she looked down at her sleeping daughter beside her, she was so beautiful! Today was going to be the day she married the love of her life, Mr Jay Halstead. Erin always wanted her daughter to be included in her wedding, so Kim would walk her down the aisle and allow her to throw flower petals everywhere. How cute!

Erin went for a quick jog, as she needed her abs back! When she returned to Kim's she found her bouncing and playing with a smiling Nadia. "Oh Erin, she's literally so perfect. I want one!" Cried Kim, Erin grinned brightly at her best friend, "Well, I'm not the one you should ask about that!" Winked Erin. Kim smiled and Erin swept over and planted a quick kiss on Nadia's forehead.

Before Erin knew it it was time for her to get ready, she let Kim do her hair, which was curled and her slight fringe was gripped back with a beautiful silver clip, her dress was sleeveless and tight down to her hips, where it became flowy. Kim was wearing her light blue bridesmaids dress which really suited her. Kim was Erin's maid of honour. Nadia was dressed in light blue as well, With a flower headband on her just-starting-to-grow head of hair. They were ready.

Hank went to Kim's apartment to meet the girls in order to take them to the wedding. He couldn't believe it, his daughter was getting married to Jay Halstead, or as Hank affectionately refers to him to, 'the kid who could not keep it in his pants'. He rang the doorbell, and it opened to reveal a smiling Kim Burgess with his beautiful granddaughter. "Burgess, you look amazing!" He smiled, taking Nadia from her and giving her a massive cuddle. "You should see the bride, she looks like something from heaven itself." Smiled Kim, Hank nodded, he went into the back room and found Erin doing her makeup. "Hey kiddo is that waterproof, might need that today." He laughed, Erin nodded. He knew there was something he had to show her before the wedding. "Kiddo, I've got something for you." Said Hank, passing Erin a letter. She read it out loud. It read:

My dear Erin,

If you are reading this, the cancer did in fact win, and I cannot be here to watch my little girl get married. I'm not concerned though; I know Hank would never let you marry a man who didn't love you enough. He acts tough but really he's soft and lovely, as you know. Anyways, today is your wedding day, and I'm sure you are the most beautiful bride ever! I love you so so much and I am so so sorry I cannot be here for you. I know we had our battles, but I am proud to call you my child Erin.

All my love,

Camille

Erin let the tears spill, he had kept this letter all this time, just for today. "Hank, I thought about her today, I hope she's watching over me." She sobbed

"She is kiddo, now let's get you married! Oh and did I mention, you look like an angel." Smiled Hank, Erin stood and the four of them left to go to the church.

Jay triple checked his bowtie was perfect, everything had to be. The perfect girl, the perfect wedding. He wore a black suit, with a white shirt and a black bowtie. Jay turned around to see his brother, Will. "Jay, man you ready?" Will asked, Jay nodded, it was now or never.

The church had soon filled up. The entire intelligence unit were sat at the front, as well as all of firehouse 51, Sergeant Platt, Roman and some other officers. Jay looked to Will, trying to seek some comfort for his nerves. When the music started, he knew he was going to become the luckiest man on the planet.

The bridesmaids' Natalie, Gabby, Brett and Nadia, who was being carried by Kim, the maid of honour, walked down the aisle. Jay smiled happily and chuckled at little Nadia's enthusiasm for throwing flower petals. She smiled as soon as she saw him, and muttered 'Dada'. "Oh my god, she said 'dada' Jay!" Said Kim as she reached him, he smiled happily, kissing his daughter happily.

Jays attention switched to the woman he loved more than anything walking down the aisle. Many gasps and 'she looks so beautiful' were heard from different parts of the room. Hank lead her happily to the man of her dreams, holding her arm proudly. Jay felt tears brimming in his eyes, damn how did he get so lucky? Erin reached him, taking his hands, before she could even say 'hey' he whispered, "you look so beautiful." Erin blushed, looking at her husband. "Damn Halstead, why so sexy?" She flirted. Jay grinned and Erin looked at her daughter, kissing her little cheek. "Mama." She laughed, Erin smiled happily, their little girl was growing up.

The ceremony had felt like it had only just begun when the priest asked them to say their vows, Jay went first. "Well Erin Lindsay, what stories I have about you! Firstly, when I was first partnered with her, I felt lucky. She's so attractive! Then she wouldn't let me drive. I got told a couple of times to keep it in my pants..." He smiled at Hank, "But I knew from day 1 that I loved her, and I guess I'm that lucky one in a million guy, who falls for a girl that's way to good for me, but loves me anyway. I love you so much Er."

Jay wiped the tears that threatened to fall from his eyes, Erin smiled, she began to say her vows. "Well, Halstead, I remember turning this idiot down so many times, wasted time though. If I would have known how happy I would be with him, I would have broken the rules sooner! This man has honestly made me fall in love with him again, and again, and again just by smiling or looking at me. He is the best and cutest father, the best damn house husband ever, and the love of my life. I love you, even though your actions destroyed my abs!" Laughed Erin, Jay smiled at her.

The two exchanged rings and the priest said the words they had been waiting for: "I now pronounce you man and wife, you may now kiss your beautiful bride, Jay. The pair exchanged a kiss, so full of love and care, it looked so special, it was. "May I introduce Mrs Erin and Mr Jay Halstead." The pair turned and grinned at their friends and family. Hand in hand. Always and forever.


	15. She wasn't Erin

A/N - I'm super sorry for the lack of updates, hope you are all doing fab! So somehow my attempt at fan fiction has over 12,000 reads! Thank you so much! I owe you updates ;) 3

Erin woke with the most horrific stomach pain in history. Instinctively, she threw herself to her feet and prepared for her first day back at work. However, she fell to the ground moaning in discomfort. Jay exited the bathroom with Nadia in his arms, only to find Erin on the ground. He set Nadia down On the bed and went to help his wife up.

"Baby, you okay?" He cooed, Erin shook her head, burying her face in his neck. "Baby, you can't go like this, I think you have the flu." Said Jay calmly. He was never grossed out by Erin's sickness. He loved her too much. Jay lifted Erin onto the bed, bringing her blankets and a bottle of water with some tablets.

"I'll come and check on you at lunch. Call me or Hank if you need anything. I'm gonna take Nads with me, We can't risk her getting poorly. I love you baby." Jay brushed his lips against Erin's warm forehead and left with Nadia. Leaving Erin home alone for the day.

...

When Jay pulled up at the district he noticed a new car. Strange... Ruzek didn't brag about a new car, maybe someone new started?

Jay left his car, holding his daughter, and taking her to Platt. He kissed her forehead quickly, mouthed a 'thank you' to Trudy and headed upstairs.

"Ah, Halstead," said Voight as Jay entered the office, "this is your new partner, Ana Coleman. Coleman, this is Jay Halstead." A girl around the same age as Jay turned to face him. Jay couldn't deny she was beautiful. She had ocean blue eyes and light blonde curls, her smile was extremely bright. She lit up a room. "Hi." She smiled, reaching a hand out and shaking his. Jay instantly reacted to her accent, English. "Hey" he replied kindly, forcing a smile. "Voight can I have a word?" He asked quietly, pretending nothing was wrong.

Ana left the room and was talking to Kim happily. Jay turned to Hank awkwardly, "So why do I have a new partner?" He questioned, "I'm perfectly fine working with Erin." He was angry to say the least, but he knew once Erin was well, she'd be furious. "Look Halstead," started Hank, "I wanted you to stay with Erin, but my boss will be on my ass if a husband and wife are partners. Least you didn't get kicked out of my unit Halstead." Jay understood, he was just mad. "Who's Erin with now?" He asked, Hank smiled at the fact the younger man still cared so much. "Dawson." He replied.

...

All of the detectives sat following leads for a known arsonist. They had been working with Antonio's sister, Gabby analysing damage and possible motives. All of a sudden, Hank emerged from his office with a file. "I've got it." We need to go, now.

The team piled into their cars and headed to a house on the outskirts of the city. Hank had found the ID of the man to be Garreth Wallace. He alone could be placed at many fires in the city. One resulting in the death of a six year old boy. His motive was simple, revenge on the families of people who had once bullied him in school. A sick crime, yet all sympathy that would have been had for him.

When they arrived at a small house, Antonio forced entry. They were expecting the man to be scared, to fight back. But it seemed as though guilt had succumbed him and he practically handed himself over to the unit. They all drove back to the district in silence, Jay held the door open for Ana and she thanked him with a smile. "Ah Coleman" shouted Platt, who had Nadia cradled in her arms, "mail." She handed Ana some letters and Ana smiled and cooed at Nadia. "Here, Halstead. She misses you. Also Erin rang, she thought you were going home to see her." Jay thanked Platt and held his daughter and kissed her forehead gently.

Outside, Ana followed Jay to his car, still cooing at Nadia. "So she's yours?" Jay nodded, "is her mother still around." Jay nodded again. "Erin, my wife, Nadia's mother and my ex partner." Ana smiled whilst processing it all. Jay put Nadia into her car seat, then turned smiling to his new partner. "Good night Ana." He smiled, "Night Jay." She replied. Jay got into his car and Ana turned to hers.

Oh my god, thought Ana, I can't believe I've made such a fool of myself. He's sexy, very sexy, but he's got a child and a wife. How could I be so stupid? What's worse, I'm falling for him and I just can't stop it. I think I'm in love...

...

"Honey! I'm home." Called Jay, entering his and Erin's apartment. He put Nadia in her crib and went into his bedroom to find Erin lying awake staring at the wall. "Hey." He said again trying to catch her attention. Her attention remained at the wall when she spoke. "I thought you were coming home earlier?" She said, sounding almost hurt. "Sorry baby, I got caught on a case." Said Jay soothingly. Erin shook her head. "I face timed Hank, asking about you, he showed me you talking to your new 'partner', you guys seem pretty close." Said Erin angrily, Jay was taken aback by this.

"Baby." He said.

"What Jay, aren't you going to defend yourself?"

"Baby, I have to get along with her, our job is dangerous." He said calmly

"There's getting along and then there's that Jay. You're married, you better damn well act it." She shouted.

"Erin we were talking not making out, are you kidding me?" Jay was also mad at this argument, "I damn well love you, she knows this because I told her! You, me and Nadia, that's what I want. Not her."

Erin got up and left the room, mumbling curse words at Jay. Jay just sat on the bed with his head in his hands. Yes, she was beautiful, but she wasn't Erin.


	16. Just for one night

**A/N- double update because I'm super sorry 3 I also am enjoying writing this new storyline. Hope you love it too! :) warming: swearing, anger, violence and possible fan girl heartbreak**

For the first time since Erin was pregnant, she woke to complete silence. No Jay singing to Nadia, no t.v playing for Erin to yell at Jay about. When she entered the kitchen, Jay was sat on a stool with his head looking at his lap. The couple had been like this for a week now. And every day Erin went into work she was forced to smile and pretend to like Ana and that everything is going well. It isn't. After that fight, Jay couldn't bring himself to speak to Erin. The only sounds found in their home were either Nadia's giggles or cries. Jay slept on the couch in Nadia's room, trying to be with the thing that lit up his world right now. Nadia.

They each took their own car to work rather than going together. They had told their friends at work that it made it easier for calls, when really it just made it easier to avoid one another. This was a problem.

When Jay reached his desk, he found a coffee cup with a sticky not attached to it. The note read:

We've gotta talk,

Meet me in briefing

Er

Jay studied his wife's handwriting, acknowledging the fact that this is the most they've spoken all week. He headed to the briefing room and found Erin leaning on the desk with her head in her hands. "Hey I got your note." Erin looked at Jay, and wiped away the lingering tears from her eyes. "Right, yeah, look I don't think I can do this anymore." Said Erin blankly. Jay looked at her with his mouth agape, the no emotion in her voice did not give a good vibe. "You can't do what?" Replied Jay suddenly.

"Jay I can't do the fighting, the empty bed, the not knowing if I'll ever see you again on a dangerous call. I cant watch you sit and laugh with...her... Whilst I stand here suffering, it fricking hurts."

Jay leant against the desk, processing her every word. "I know it hurts, but believe it or not, she's my friend Erin, she has been there more for me in the past week than anyone ever really has." Erin practically choked on his words, he's saying she was a better friend that herself. "Well then," she retorted, "why don't you go and accidentally sleep with her since this marriage means fuck all to you!" Erin wiped her streaming eyes and left the room.

Jay held his face in his hands, and for the first time in nearly forever, he cried. He cried because he was losing the love of his life, he cried because he was making an unhappy home for Nadia. He cried because he thought he was a screw up, he screwed up his marriage, and possibly his daughter's life. He felt an arm around his shoulders, pullng him in to them, he recognised a flowery sent to be Ana. She rested her head on his, soothing him. Helping him feel less alone in the world. The only thing she could call this moment was heartbreak.

...

"Halstead you better be damn well listening to me." Shouted Dawson, pulling Jay out of his trance. "I need you on the hill ready to shoot with Olinsky." "Okay Dawson I've got it." Said Jay emptily. He returned to his own little world.

"Okay. Let's go. Jay, a word." Said Antonio "Halstead what the hell is wrong with you?" Asked Antonio

"Me and Erin... I think it's over..." Jay shrugged, Antonio looked shocked to say the least, the couple always seemed so in love.

"Jay you can't end it over this stupid argument, she's just scared, reassure her. You'll hate yourself if you let her go. Come on kid, we've gotta go"

...

The team surrounded the hostage situation that was unfolding. Jay lead the time into the building, followed by Ana, Antonio and Erin. The others went around the back. "Ana, stay close, gangs can be brutal." Jay advised the new detective. Erin rolled her eyes at his gesture, which earned a warning look from Antonio. Within minutes they had entered a shooting range. Gunfire from all directions. The four detectives scattered, requesting backup and taking cover. Jay was first to retaliate, firing bullets in every direction. Hopefully this would buy the others the time to save the hostage. As the time went on, Ruzek and Atwater had joined the others. Erin and Antonio headed to the next room to clear it. Antonio lead them into the room. But behind the door, stood the mastermind behind the plan. He wore a ski mask. As the partners entered the room, he struck Antonio in the head so he collapsed. Erin was now another hostage. "You say anything I will shoot you, understand bitch?" Threatened the man

"Jay" shouted Erin

"Are you fucking deaf?" Yelled the man. He aimed his gun at Erins leg and pulled the trigger.

Jay ran in Erin's direction as soon as he heard her shout, this wasn't going to be good. He entered the room and found Antonio lifeless on the floor, beside a pool of blood. He checked and found a pulse, thanking God, he began to wonder where all of the blood had come from, and he followed the trail to his wife. She was being held by her neck, writhing in pain. Jay raised his hands to the man in surrender. "Look man, I know you need a hostage, but please, these people... My best friend is the best father you will ever know, and my wife. Man, your holding my entire world against a gun. Let her go, you can have me." Jay remembered the similar situation before, when he realised he loved Erin. He wasn't going to let her get hurt again.

The man laughed happily. "Cutie. Hot damn she's a pretty one." He taunted nuzzling her neck. Bruising was already visible and Erin looked like she was in agony. She had lost a lot of blood. A gun fired, and the man loosened his grip on Erin and fell into a pool of his own blood. Jay turned and saw Ana. Erin fell forward and Jay caught her and held her in his arms. "J-Jay." She stuttered, before passing out from the pain. Jay called in the situation and let Voight take Erin to the hospital.

"Well," started Jay, "Kim has Nadia, Voight has Erin so I owe you a beer. Coming?"

"Of course." Smiled Ana

In Mollys, Jay chatted away to his new partner about past jobs. "I was in the Rangers. I served to tours then became a cop. What about you An?"

"I was a police officer in London, my boyfriend at the time got killed, so I came here for a fresh start." She replied

"I'm so sorry An." Said Jay, "loosing the one you love sucks."

"It's fine, Jay. Anyway it's after 12, we should get going." The pair left the bar together and Jay walked Ana to her apartment.

"It was nice hanging out with you." Smiled Jay, "good night Ana"

"Goodnight Jay." Smiled Ana, Jay turned and walked away. Ana hesitated but said "hey Jay wait." When Jay walked closer she pulled him close to her and kissed him passionately. Jay hesitated at first, but he kissed her back. Allowing his hands to find her hips. "Wanna come inside?" Asked Ana

"Yeah." Whispered Jay.

Ana's apartment door shut loudly, shutting the world out. And Erin out of Jays mind. Just for one night...


	17. Worth It

**A/N- I know you all hate me, but a storyline can't always be happy families, I swear this isn't an end to linstead, pinky swear ;) . Jay is being super silly, I'm being nasty omg I hate me :(, I know you think it's unrealistic but it happens.**

Jay woke with an unfamiliar weight on his arms, he turned his head to see a head of light blonde hair. It wasn't Erin, it was Ana. He flinched suddenly, causing Ana to slip out of his arms as he fell off the bed. "Shit." He mumbled under his breath. The memories flooded back, Erin got shot, Jay didn't go to the hospital because he thought he'd done enough damage to her and Antonio. He went for a beer to thank Ana for saving his wife, he walked her home... Then made the biggest mistake of his life, he cheated. Jay didn't bother standing up, he let himself stay on the floor, hating his every decision.

Ana yawned and rolled over to look at Jay who sat at the floor with his head in his hands. "Hey." She whispered, Jay looked up to her, his eyes full of tears. "I'm an idiot An." He whispered, shaking his head in self hatred. "Shh, it's all gonna be okay." Ana said soothingly, getting out of bed to try and comfort Jay. Jay moved away from her, scared of making any more mistakes. "Look Halstead, I know you made a mistake last night, it's all it was, a mistake. But to me it meant something, I like you." Jay shook his head again, what has he done? "Ana I can't do this, Erin is my life. I'm sorry but last night was the biggest mistake of my life..." His voice trailed off as he grabbed his clothes and left Ana's apartment.

He found his phone in the pocket of his jeans, seeing about 50 missed calls from members of the unit asking where he was. And 12 missed calls from Erin alone. Shit.

Jay held his phone to his ear, hoping to hear the voice of the love of his life. "Hello." She said

"Erin, hey." Said Jay nervously

"Where the hell were you? We've been so worried." Said Erin angrily

"Sorry, I went to Mollys after shift with...with Will, I thought you wouldn't want to see me. I'm sorry." Stuttered Jay

"Jay what's wrong?" Asked Erin

"Erin, I need to talk to you, are you at home?"

"Yes." Replied Erin

"Is Nadia still with Kim?" Asked Jay again

"Yeah."

"I'll be home in ten minutes."

With that they each hung up the phone, Jay couldn't say goodbye, because that's what him going home could be. A goodbye.

Erin paced around her living room thinking why Jay was acting so strange. But she knew he was lying about who was at the bar with him. She knew this because Will was her doctor at the ER, so who did he go to the bar with? The front door opened gently, this was it.

"Erin." Called Jay

"Hey, you want coffee?" Asked Erin, Jay nodded. He didn't say a word while she was making coffee, strange. When Erin handed him his coffee she leant up and kissed him on the cheek like she has done a million times before. But for the first time, he flinched away from the kiss.

"Right. What gives?" She asked angrily, "Are you still mad about the argument yesterday. If so I can be a little pissed about you lying about who you went to Molly's with yesterday!" Erin began to shout. Jay looked at her like he hated himself. "Erin, I didn't go with Will..." Started Jay, "I know that, since he was my damn doctor yesterday!" Interrupted Erin

"I went for a few beers with Ana." Said Jay softly

"Why the hell did you lie to me about this? It makes you look guilty you idiot!" Shouted Erin

"That's because I am, Erin." Whispered Jay. Erin opened her mouth to speak, nothing came out. She stood their searching for the words to say, for Jay to laugh and say it was a joke. But it never came. "You-You kissed her?" Asked Erin , trying to ignore the tears that threatened to fall. "Erin, I slept with her." Said Jay shaking his head, not at her, at himself. He hated his mistake. "You-you... Jay why?" Sobbed Erin. Jay said nothing, he just stared at his wife who was broken in front of him. "After everything we've been through, all the times you told me you loved me, they meant nothing? Why did you marry me Jay? Why did you put me through this?!" Erin began to shout, still allowing tears to fall fast down her face. "Er, I swear it was a mistake, I love you so damn much, I married you because I loved you. I still do. I-I don't know why I did it. I was angry, we hadn't spoken, I missed you. I felt lonely and I thought you were done with me. I just wanted the hurt to stop." Erin wiped her eyes and whispered, "Get out." She gestured to the door. Jay went into their bedroom, pulling a bag out of the closet. He packed shirts and jeans and underwear. Erin didn't follow him she stood in the same spot where her heart broke.

"Erin, I know you hate me... I hate me... But I love you." Whispered Jay as he left.

...

The following day, the 21st was quiet, resulting in all detectives doing paperwork they were behind on. Boring. When Jay entered the office the room went silent. His friends barely acknowledged him, even Ana looked away. His eyes wandered to Voight's office, where Erin was being held in a tight hug with her father-figure. Voight lifted his head up naturally, and when he saw Jay anger rose in his face. He broke away from the hug with Erin and left his office. "Oi Halstead!" He shouted, "You know you're lucky we're on shift right now. But off shift... You're not gonna be lucky." Voight turned to face Ana, "and You, I've just spoken to my boss, you're being transferred to a district across town. Don't mess with my team like that. Ever. Now go!" Ana quickly emptied her desk and left the 21st, leaving Jay well and truly alone with his thoughts of self hatred.

When the shift ended, Jay was called into Voight's office. "Sit down Halstead." Said Hank softly, Jay obliged. "So I think it's best if Erin becomes my partner from now on, I don't know what's gonna happen between the two of you so you can be with Dawson." Jay nodded, "Now why don't you want to speak?" Asked Hank

"Because I hate myself." Replied Jay emptily

"You screwed up, big time, but it's not the end. It can't be." Said Voight wisely.

"Maybe she's better... Maybe everyone's better without me. I messed up looking after my mum, I drove my father away, Will went to college and got a damn doctors degree and what did I do? I ran away to join the army. Now look at me, I'm hurting the people... The person I love most. So yes I hate myself." Shouted Jay

"Yes, you may hate yourself, but you've got to fight for her, fix your mistake." Said Voight as Jay rose from his seat and left the office.

Downstairs Trudy didn't have Nadia, strange. When Jay asked about her, he was told Erin took her. Brilliant. Jay decided it was time to fight for his wife and daughter, so he drove to the apartment he had shared with Erin for over a year. He knocked on the door softly, hoping that she'd answer fast and not slam the door in his face. The door opened to reveal Erin in one of Jay's old shirts. "Jay." She said below a whisper, her eyes were red and puffy. She had been crying.

"Can I see Nads quickly, I miss her too much?" He asked, Erin nodded opening the door. Jay held his daughter tightly, whispering how much he loved her into her ears. "I've spoken to Ana." Blurted Erin, pulling Jay out of his trance, "She said you were more drunk than you'd let on, you'd had quite a few beers, all you did at the bar was talk about your love for me, you walked her home like a true gentleman and she used your moment of weakness to get what she wanted. Then she found you breaking down this morning and felt guilty. That's why I was crying to Voight, because I pushed you so far that you couldn't think straight." Jay stood still taking in her words, Was she really not mad? "I will regret what I did forever, but I will love you until the day I die." He whispered, Erin let tears roll down her face as she stared at the man she loved. Yes it was going to be hard, but this relationship was worth fighting for


	18. The worst day of her life

**A/N: final 3 parts of Simple Realisation, thank you for reading. I haven't decided whether to write another, (opinions would be appreciated in the comments) I hate to type these words, but a major character death will soon be upon us. Thank you for reading. I'm sorry! P.s my fan girl heart... Broken...**

1 month later...

Things had been going well between Erin and Jay over the past month. Jay had taken Erin on multiple dates, and slowly, their marriage began to rekindle the love and passion it had after the words 'I do'. Nadia was growing up so fast. She was beginning to walk. Causing Erin to worry more about her daughter falling or being hurt in different places in their apartment. The only option was to put baby gates up everywhere, which seemed like a good idea. Well to everyone but Jay, who managed to trip over one of the baby gates on the way to the bathroom in the middle of the night.

Of course, life has its negatives, and for Erin, hers began at 8am on the worst day of her life.

Erin opened her eyes and immediately felt vile. She threw herself to her feet and sprinted to the bathroom. She emptied the contents of her stomach into the toilet, cursing the bad Chinese place Jay had to stop at late last night. She let out a disgusted groan at the situation and got to her feet, washing her hands and face at the sink. "You okay baby?" Erin jumped at the voice, Jay leant on the doorframe, shirtless, yawning slightly. What a lovely morning treat! "I'm fine, that food did not sit too well with me." Chuckled Erin.

The pair took a shower and grabbed breakfast. Nadia chuckled in her highchair, when she managed to throw cereal at Jay and get it in his eye. Erin tried to hide a grin, which only made Nadia laugh more.

The threesome got into the car and drove to the district. All seemed so normal. For now...

When Jay and Erin walked up the stairs they were greeted by chaos. "Code black." Announced Hank. Jay gulped, code black meant one thing. A bomb.

The team were lead to a large park in the city. A charity fun fair was going on. Jay had planned to take Erin here later, she loved carnivals. But now it was a site of devastation. A bomb had gone off right in the centre of the fair, meaning many many fatalities. The carnival, known to be a place of fun, was a sea of bodies. Members of the Chicago fire department and paramedics were on scene saving who they could. The team each heard their mobiles buzz, mouse.

He had received a message from the bombers. It read: nice try CPD, but the next one is for you.

Hank immediately panicked. He had lead his team into a deathtrap. He held Erin's hand tightly. "Erin you need to go to the district and get Nadia. You are going to stay with Olive just out of the city." Erin frowned, "Hank, I'm a cop, these guys are attacking cops. I'm staying." Hank shook his head. Jay took his wife's hands, "yes, you are a cop, but you are a mother. Nadia needs her mum to protect her, so you need to go and take our little girl. Please Erin." Erin's eyes filled with tears, "but Jay, what about her father, she needs a dad. I need you." Jay shook his head giggling slightly. "Baby I'm not going anywhere, you just need to be safe." Jay kissed Erin reassuringly, and she left.

Hank's phone began to buzz loudly "boss there's another bomb"... The call was cut off by another explosion, bringing the entire team into the darkness filled with screams and terror.

Hank opened his eyes to see his city resembling a warzone. What moron would cross him like that? He remembered seeing a man loitering around his unit. A suicide bomber. Suddenly he remembered... The unit. He stumbled through the smoke searching for his family. He struggled to walk as his leg had suffered severe damage. But he was sure the blood covering him wasn't his.

Hank called for whoever he could. "Olinsky! Burgess! Atwater! Ruzek! Anybody! Call out!" Hank groaned, tears filling his eyes, all he could think about were his friends, the people who save lives daily. The people who saved him. "CFD! Call out!" Hank heard a familiar voice, Casey. "Casey help!" He called, Matt reached his side and helped the older man stay on his feet. "The bomber...wanted to kill my unit... I can't find anyone... They're gone" he wept. Casey helped Hank to the ambulance and called Severide to assist him in the search. Suddenly, what seemed like every unit in the city helped them search. Unity.

Between two exploded cars, Burgess was found, she was weak and suffered burns on her neck and arms.

Ruzek was found in a rubble filled crater, he tried to say something but his words made no sense.

Dawson and Olinsky were found relatively unharmed, with a few cuts and bruises. Atwater was nearby them with a broken leg and a few broken ribs.

Hank went to young Ruzek, hoping he could hear his words. Ruzek was plugged into a few machines on the Ambo. "Hey kid." Cooed Hank, comforting the young officer. Tears rolled down Adam's face as he continued to mumble nothingness. "Djjjay... Eeez... Dddeeeaaadddddd." Hank heard the young man repeat the same three words. No. He couldn't be. He stumbled over to the crater where Casey was trying to look for bodies. A familiar leather jacket caught his eye. Jay...

Hank pointed his shaking arm at the jacket, Casey sprinted towards it, inspecting it. He moved rubble and pulled out a broken figure. "Get me a backboard! Now!" He ordered to whoever would listen. Mouch handed him a backboard and they lifted Jay Halstead from the crater.

Casey climbed onto the gurney, checking Jay's vitals desperately as Brett attached wires to the young man. Hank stood still, in that ambulance lay his daughters whole world. Why couldn't it be him? Jay has a little girl, and Erin. He saved her. Just why?

"We need to get him to med now. Casey drive the Ambo, I've gotta carry on CPR." Shouted Brett. Hank knew what he had to do. He had to call Erin and tell her that this might be it. It might all be over...

 **A/N: I hate myself for this...**


	19. Detective Jay Halstead

**A/N: please don't hate me**.

Olive tried to soothe the sobbing mess that was Erin. From the moment she received the phone call she wasn't coping. But Jay was in pretty bad shape.

Will had been forbidden from entering the OR that held his brother. He was sat in the waiting room anxiously waiting for news... And Erin. When Erin entered the waiting room Hank leapt to her side soothing her sobbing figure. Will took her hand and lead her to a seat. Nothing but silence filled the waiting room.

Night turned to morning and there was still no news on Jay. Erin woke feeling the same as yesterday... Vile. She leapt from her seat, waking both Hank and Will, sprinting to the bathroom to vomit. "Erin." Spoke a soft voice, Will. "Honey, he's on life support, but really he's gone. Come on darling, I think it's time to say good... Good bye."

Erin felt herself fall, not from illness, but from the pure shock knowing the only man she had ever truly loved was gone. It was over.

Will pulled his sister in law to her feet holding her tightly in his arms. At this moment, he held his brothers whole world. The one person he knew loved him more than he did himself.

Will lead Erin to a room on the second floor, behind the door sat the entire intelligence unit, as well as Trudy and Nadia. Nadia smiled when Erin walked into the room, shouting "mama" trying to escape Trudy's grasp. Erin held her daughter in her arms, the child who was half her and half him. She looked at the bed to see her husband, whom she'd been through everything with. He was barely recognised with all of the bruising, but it was him.

Erin held Nadia so she was facing her, "Hey baby girl, can you be a big girl and say goodbye to daddy? He's going to heaven and needs to take your kisses with him?" With that Erin put her daughter on the hospital bed, where she crawled to Jay's face. She put a hand on his cheek muttering "dada" over and over again. Everybody in the room had tears in their eyes. Nadia leant into her father and placed a soft kiss on his lifeless lips. Trudy lifted Nadia from the bed and allowed took her out of the room. The rest of the unit but Antonio and Voight followed.

Antonio was next, he walked to Jay's bedside. "I remember you saving my sister in that undercover mission. From then I knew you were going to be a great cop. But, what I didn't know was you were going to be an even better man. You loved everyone so so much. You are a great dad to Nadia, ad I promise I will be there for her forever. Cause you'd kick my ass if I wasn't!" He chuckled softly, allowing tears to fall, "goodbye brother, until we meet again." Antonio stood up, wiping the tears from his eyes. Will was crying also, but his goodbyes were said privately.

Hank moved closer to Jay, "well Halstead, you went against my only damn rule in this unit. What the hell don't you understand about off limits? Anyway, you stole Erin's heart, then eventually you took mine. You are probably the greatest cop and man I've ever known. A brave man, who never stopped serving his country. I am proud to have been your Sergeant. I will also protect Nadia for you, and personally kill anyone who hurts her. Fly high kiddo!" Hank, who was always so strong, let himself cry after many, many years.

 _*play chasing cars, by snow patrol for this bit*_

Erin, who was a sobbing mess, took the seat beside the love of her life. Holding his cold hand in her warm. "Well Jay, never did I think I would fall in love with my best friend. But I did. It's the sort of love you only see in the movies. The love that lasts forever, and the love you wouldn't give up for the world. I always knew you were a wonderful person, Jay. But every day you showed more love to Nads and me than humanly possible. I hate you so much for leaving us, and I swear to god I will kick that sexy ass of yours for it. But I love you. We love you, my angel, I will never stop loving you." Erin kissed her husband for one last time, quickly whispering something into his broken ears, and nodded to Will to say it was time to let him go.

The nurse unplugged the machines that kept Jay alive. Erin and Will had hold of his hands tightly. The heart monitor went flat, it was over. Erin took one last look at the love of her life, he was really gone.

Will held Erin's hand tightly, he just lost his best friend. "Er." He whispered, "yeah" she whispered back. "What was it you whispered to him?" He asked

"Will, Jay isn't just leaving me, you and little Nads. I-I'm pregnant again..." Sobbed Erin, Will pulled her into a hug, until her sobs stopped.

"Jesus Erin, don't make him any more proud otherwise he'll be more big headed." He joked.

2 weeks later...

Chicago's finest all stood in lines at the CPD memorial. At the front, stood the intelligence unit and officers of the 21st District. Jay Halstead had been buried a few days previous.

Trudy Platt stood to speak, "On the 14th of July, we lost a man who was a credit to the CPD. Detective Jay Halstead joined the CPD after finishing two tours of Iraq with the army Rangers. Since then he has stole the hearts of every person he met, damn it the kid even made me smile. His death will not just affect the CPD, but his loving wife, daughter, brother and his unborn child. Today we stand to honour the young man who gave his life to this city." A curtain opened on the memorial revealing the name of Detective Jay Halstead, along with his badge. With the opening of the curtain, came the raising of every arm to salute one of the bravest men a person would ever know.

 **A/N: I'm crying**


	20. New Beginnings

p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"strongA/N- Soooooooo… after much realisation (ironic huh?) and your wonderful reviews, I realised that I absolutely HATE how brief S.R ended. Soooo in my exam free happiness I want to re-write this last chapter, in a better, less-brief way. I also want to ask whether you would be interested in a sequel? I love this story and I really want to see where I can go with it. All the reads and positive reviews made me such a confident writer and I can't thank you enough! I LOVE YOU! – Becks xx/strong/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"The pain of losing Jay hit Erin so hard she thought that her chest may explode. She was awoken suddenly by this feeling. She felt herself lunge from her pillows, sweating and shaking. 'Erin.' A voice called from the kitchen, 'If you get up now, Nads and I will make our special chocolate chip pancakes!' His voice instantly calmed her shaking. He was okay, their daughter hadn't lost her father. Jay hadn't cheated, Ana didn't exist. 'I'll be down in a sec, baby!' she called back, smiling to herself./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"One thing confused Erin. Why was she dreaming about pregnancy unless… she stood up fast, almost stumbling, and ran to the calendar searching for the little red mark she put to symbolise her monthly pain and suffering. 'I'm a week late' she whispered to herself. The bedroom door creaked open, in walked her wonderful husband. 'You okay baby?' he asked with a concerned look on his beautiful face. 'Jay… I'm a week late.' Said Erin smiling/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"'You mean… another baby?' Smirked Jay, 'Damn we're good at this' he laughed. Erin ran over to her husband and threw her arms around his neck. 'Jay let's do a test, now.' Said Erin/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"…/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"45 mins later…/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"'Has it been long enough yet?' Asked Jay, ironically sounding more and more like his daughter/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"'Thirty seconds Jay' Laughed Erin, they anxiously squeezed one another's hand. As the seconds went by it was time. Erin took a deep breath and the pair looked down at the test. The word 'positive' read, Erin turned to Jay, who picked up his wife and held her close. 'I love you, I'm gonna be a dad to another baby! I love you!' He laughed with tears of joy filling his eyes./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"Jay put Erin back on the ground, but then looked at her concernedly. 'You gonna tell me what got you in such a state this morning? Do you want this baby, baby?' Erin smiled at her husband, 'Of course I want another baby. I've always wanted a family with you. Forever and always.' Jay smiled at his wife, kissing her lips softly. 'Baby, what happened this morning?' Asked Jay still concerned. Erin sighed. 'It's stupid.' She started, 'I had a dream that you cheated…' Jay cut her off, 'I would never cheat. You are my everything.' He cooed./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"'Well Voight reassigned you to this perfect girl, and you slept with her. And then you got killed on a case and I only just found out I was pregnant. You died without knowing. I can't lose you baby!' Sobbed Erin. Jay hugged Erin tightly./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"'I'm not going anywhere, honey, you're stuck with me!' He grinned, 'and you, little one…' he began, gesturing to Erin's stomach. 'You need a chat with daddy!' Erin lay on the bed and Jay placed his lips close to her stomach and began talking. 'Hello baby! This is daddy. I just want to let you know that even though you are very small, we, including your big sister, love you wholeheartedly. I can't wait to watch you grow and eventually meet you. I also need to tell you that your mummy is the most beautiful woman in the world and I am beyond lucky to have her in my life. I can't wait to meet you little one' Erin's eyes were filled with tears, Jay was so excited for their baby! 'Halstead, I'm craving those pancakes!' Laughed Erin/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"'Well Mrs Halstead! I better go and make them!' Smirked Jay, kissing Erin's forehead softly./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"…/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"9 months later…/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"'God Erin you look about ready to pop.' Exclaimed Ruzek, who sat at his desk laughing at Erin's 'pregnancy waddle'/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"'Ruzek if you insult her again I will break you!' Threatened Voight, the team laughed./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"'Ahhhhh!' Screamed Erin, liquid pooled on the floor by her feet. 'My waters…broken' she panted/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"'Hey… breathe…' cooed Jay, rubbing her back soothingly, 'You really like going into labour here don't you?' He laughed/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"…/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"When the pair arrived at hospital Erin was rushed into delivery. 'Jay, it hurts…' sobbed Erin/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"'I know baby, you've done so well. I promise it's nearly over. Squeeze the hell out of my hand!' Grinned Jay/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"'Why the hell did I let you do this to me again?' Gasped Erin/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"'Okay Erin I can see your baby's head. PUSH' said the Nurse, so Erin pushed…/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"Henry Justin Halstead was born that same day!/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;" /p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;" /p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"strongUPDATE- 28th August 2017- The idea of a sequel has become a reality! I am going to post the first chapter/s of the sequel ' If only i'd realised' within the next 24 hours. May I add that the fact my little obsession has had over 20 THOUSAND READS is mad! Please leave suggestions of what you wonderful people would like to read and I will try not to break as many hearts this time round (sorry about the lil trick ending xoxox) can't wait to be back writing about my favourite Detectives x - Becky /strong/p 


End file.
